Shoukou Sode No Shirayuki
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: My bleach movie! Something bad has happened in the Seireitei, and it's up to Ichi, Rukie, Orhi, Uryu, and Chad to save the it! An evil ex-captain has come to take her seat back, and in returns takes a life. A life Ichigo cares about deeply! T just in case
1. The Coming

**Chapter One**

**The Coming**

The heavy set sun arose in the near background. Light slowly spread throughout the Soul Society. Creamy colors mixed in with one another showing the sky's true beauty. The wind brought a cool deep icy wind with it. The coldness brought shivers down the backs of Captains and Lieutenants.

Soon, small dark clouds started to smash together in the sky creating one huge grey sky. Recoiling clouds went into small circles, letting the thick snow fall into the Soul Society. What sudden strange weather they had received. They never got snow since they were protected by a special Kido wall. What was happening in their land of peace?

Was Aizen here to once again cause trouble in their promise land? Or was there a new rebellion to start with more of Yamamoto's Captains? The Soul Reapers only hoped it was strange weather. They weren't sure how much damage they could take. The Bount had caused much damage as well. They also hurt many of their fellow Soul Reapers.

"What bizarre weather we are having" Captain Ukitake said to Lieutenant Shuuhei.

"Uh, yes Captain Ukitake. I agree. We haven't had this kind of weather since they put up the Kido wall"

Shuuhei was delivering paperwork for his squad when he so happened to get caught in a conversation with Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13. He didn't mean to get caught up in all the talking but he couldn't be rude to a captain.

"I don't mean to hold you up Shuuhei. By all means, go back to your squad. You are now the new person in charge now. You must have a lot of things on your plate" Ukitake gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, sir" Shuuhei bowed and walked off with a stack full of papers.

Hisagi Shuuhei had been super busy since his captain; Captain Tosen Kaname joined Captains Azien and Gin in their rebellion. Lieutenant Shuuhei walked back slowly to the central of the Seireitei. He rested at a bench. He had been tired from working way too hard, and being tasked into one of Kurosaki's missions. He just wanted a small break. Maybe five minutes.

But then soon the snow hit his face. He looked up at the sky and held his hands up. All Soul Reapers had stopped and held their hands up to catch the snow in their hands. Snow? It can't be.

Shuuhei looked back in front of him. There stood a beautiful woman who seemed to in-grace the creamy colors of the sky. She had long black silky hair that flowed gracefully in the cool wind. She had white butter milk skin and solid blue eyes to make her features come to life. She wore an old fashion Kimono. It had a red and black flower pattern. She held something…Shuuhei squinted his eyes to get a better look. A sword!

The handle of the sword was a pasty white with silver out linings on the bars. The blade was iron, or so it looked. The Sword was plunged into the ground.

"Soul Reapers of the Soul Society! My name is Rin Kyokou! Former Captain of squad 1! I've come back to take back my place! In order to do that I'm going to freeze your sorry asses!" her voice had no sense of fear.

The ground where her sword laid in the ground began to glow. Shuuhei was now onto his feet, and his sword already out. He had no time to move. He felt his entire body freeze in a sudden coldness. He wanted so bad to move but he was frozen in…no not ice. Something else. Something way stronger then ice. Something similar to ice, but not quite.

Shuuhei could still see through the block of ice he was deep under. He saw the beautiful woman walk toward him. She smirked at the work she had done and moved on past him. He couldn't see anything but the thick snow that fell harder now. He in return felt his own body freeze from the inside and out, and something in him was changing. Something in his body and mind.

**~Land of the Living~ **

The final bell to Karakura High School rang. All the kids rushed out of their classes and went into the court yard. Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado (Chad) all walked home together. They planned to study at Ichigo's house. Ichigo wasn't too thrilled of the idea but he needed the extra studying.

"…Can you believe it?" Orihime had been describing her crazy dream to them. Ichigo couldn't help but half listen to her. His mind was on something different. Something a little more…interesting. His eyes shifted toward Rukia. She seemed to be like him, half-listening.

"Snow princess? That's really something, Orihime" Uryu said, lifting his glasses further on his nose.

"I'm serious! She was really pretty! And she for some reason froze Hisagi! I thought it was real at first but then I realized I was just watching what was going on! I was so scared!" Orihime did a small shiver then skipped ahead. "But I want to make sure everyone in the Soul Society is okay! That dream just felt so real!"

Ichigo stopped in front his house with everyone else. A small breeze lifted throughout the street. Hmmm, what a strange breeze, he thought. His attention was suddenly brought toward Rukia's phone. It didn't make a noise but he noticed that she had been playing on it since school had started.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her. Her light lavender eyes shifted from her phone toward Ichigo. He could picture cherry blossoms falling from nowhere and gently blowing across her face, making her seem gentler.

"No. Not that I can figure out" Ichigo was brought back from his small gaze. "I'm having a hard time contacting the Soul Society. Every time I tried calling I would go straight toward their emergency inbox" she sighed and looked back at her phone.

"It's the Snow Princess!" Orihime cried. "She has taken over the Seireitei! We must go help them!" Orihime rushed to Ichigo and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Ichigo quickly looked away knowing that he would give in to her sad puppy dog eyes. Before he could agree Rukia spoke.

"No" everyone looked at her. "I'll go. I'm worried, and I'll come back and tell you guys what's going on"

"But it's dangerous!" Orihime yelled. "You're gonna die!" she quickly covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that"

"If I see that something bad has happened then I shall return here. I promise"

Rukia swallowed a Mob soul, and her Soul Reaper form popped out of her Gigai. She took out her sword and stabbed it in thin air. A gate that led straight to the Seireitei stood right in front of her.

"Be careful, okay?" Ichigo said to her. Rukia looked back at him and smiled. She walked into the gate and it soon closed behind her.

"Orihime, you really shouldn't relay too much on your dreams. It was just a weird coincidence that the Soul Society was having trouble" Chad said, patting Orihime's back. All she did was nod.

What was really happening up there, Ichigo thought. Worried and uneasiness washed over Ichigo like hard rain falling. He should have gone with her to the Soul Society. Even if it wasn't serious. He just had to know if she was okay!

"Uryu, do you sense anything of the abnormal right now?" Orihime asked, surely getting back to her dream. Uryu looked at her strangely but then closed his eyes.

"No, but the only strange thing I feel right now is the sudden climate change"

"Exactly!" she cried. "Don't you guys get it? Snow Princess, and the sudden coldness in the weather?"

"Orihime! That's enough!" Ichigo said, in frustration. He didn't mean to yell at her, but enough was enough. There was no "Snow Princess" nor was anything bad going to happen. Everyone just needed to cool their heads.


	2. Change In Destiny

**Chapter Two **

**Change in Destiny **

Rukia entered what she was hoping was the Seireitei, but the place wasn't anything of the Seireitei. It was frozen with what looked like ice. What was this strange ice-like substance? It was something she wasn't use to. Her body froze as she saw that many of the Soul Reapers were trapped in the ice-like substance.

"What the-" Rukia looked around. The floor was surely covered in snow, and the buildings had that strange ice looking stuff around it…almost like a barrier. The sky was grey, giving the light in the streets a bit of a blur.

She walked down a long road that led toward District 6. The further she went the harder it was to walk. She struggled to maintain her balance in the heavy snow. She could feel herself get frost bite, but she had to keep going. At least until she knew that Renji and Byakuya were alright.

Hours went by, or so she thought it felt like. She couldn't help but collapse in the snow. She rested in a deep hill of snow. She looked up at the grey sky and sighed.

"Still breathing?" Rukia looked up at a hazy woman. The woman had a kind gentle voice. Could she be a Soul Reaper, she thought to herself.

"W-Who are you?" Rukia asked, getting back to her feet. Her vision wasn't clear but she could see small details. The woman had long black hair and fair skin. Her hair was moving along with the breeze.

"Rin Kyokou" there was a pause between them. "Your zanpakuto possesses ice affinity, does it not young Soul Reaper?" Rukia saw Rin walk closer to her.

"How did you know that?" Rukia took her sword from the slot. She pointed it at Rin unevenly.

"I sense that of you. I use to be of this world. I use to be just like you actually. Did you know I can know everything of a person just by looking at them?"

"You're talking nonsense!" Rukia cried.

"I'll tell you of my past, young Soul Reaper"

Rukia looked at Rin as though in disbelief.

"You filthy bitch! You don't belong here! I'm not sure why we even had you! Get out of here!" she would yell at me"

"I felt her cold boney hand hit hard against my frail cheek. Heat rose to my cheek as the blood rushed to it. I stared at the monster called mom. The look in her eyes said that I wasn't her child. It said that it was just a miss happening of child labor on her.

"I felt scared as I walked down a long street that leads pretty much into town. I was no older then six years old. My name was Rin Kyokou. Every time mom brought home a guy she usually just kicked me out with her abusive fighting hands. Around this time I realized I had this strange spiritual energy. Out cast. Like me. People whose parents didn't want. People who were different then others.

.

.

.

"I decided to create a world, not connected to this one, to have people who believe in their inner self. A place for outcasts with strange abilities. Soon I realized there wasn't just me. Hundreds of people began to live in my society. I had organized the place. So I made the Rukon district, the Soul Society, and the Seireitei. All three parts were divided into spiritual power. I, my self shot straight to the Seireitei. My spiritual energy was so grand that they had no choice but to make me their head captain.

"Then that's when it hit me! Why not separate the Seireitei into six different directs and have them ruled by six different captains and lieutenants? So that's what I did. I would be the one controlling everyone else. It was beautiful! I was happy.

"But soon after about a hundred years past I got lonely. Sure I had many of my people around me but I had no one to share it with. I guess you can say that any woman would want someone special and close to her, no?" she gave me a keen look but continued. "Anyway, a few lonely months pasted by and I went on a special mission to the Rukon District to gather more people. I went there and there I saw a man. He looked so beautiful.

"He had dark broke hair that reached to his shoulders, and his face was flawless. His skin was a bit light conflicted, but that didn't matter. He had a small beard growing but it made him look cute. Or I thought so. His spiritual energy hit me like a pile of bricks. He was perfect. I had to have him. So I went to him. I asked him and he agreed.

"Well, soon after he joined us he became my lieutenant. I didn't assign it but his spiritual power was great. Almost as great as mine. We worked together for several of hundred of years. His spiritual power grew while mine slowly decreased. But then suddenly things changed. He challenged me for Captain Seat for squad one. He defeated me and soon became known as Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai. I went down the list toward squad five. I didn't want to break my own rules so I just stayed there. He soon changed the laws of the place. He made it to 13 court squads and added a school for people to study to be a special person. And he changed the name to Soul Reaper. The rules got tougher and harder. The captains were strong and unable to be surpassed by their lower ranks.

"I just stayed in the shadows for years. Not even more then ten. But then he came to me and told me that I was to be removed from the 13 court squad guards in order to make more room for better and higher spiritual energies. I just looked at him in disbelieve. This man? The one that I had fallen in love with was kicking me out of my own place? No!

"I put up quite a fight, killed ten "Soul Reapers" I did. But soon he had pinned me down and put a Kido wall to keep people out, like me. Over the next generations I watched him age and new and better improved captains and lieutenants came in view. I saw how he had trouble keeping order in the Seireitei. I thought for a moment that he would beg me back, but he didn't. He just watched me suffer with the Rukon District"

Rin looked at Rukia and smirked. She came closer to her, making Rukia wish that she was passed out. Not having to look into those eyes. But they found her. They were glued onto Rukia.

"H-How does that make us alike?" Rukia trembled from the coldness of the place.

"We both started in low places and slowly made our ways toward nobility. We both have men we love but knowing they will never love us back the way we want them too. We suffered the hardships of life without asking for it! It's who we are!" she let out a cold laugh. "Join me, young Soul Reaper. With your Ice Zanpakuto and my amazing powers, we can over ride Yamamoto and have this Soul Society to ourselves!" another laugh came threw her lips. "I won't take no for an answer"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I won't turn my back on them!" Rukia stood up and held her sword to Rin's face. "I shall kill you for hurting so many people!"

Rin sighed as though she was tired of playing with kids. "Always the hard with you Soul Reapers. Very well" she snapped her fingers.

The ice hills crackled and many soul reapers leaked from them. They walked toward her. They didn't use their swords, knowing that Rukia wouldn't hurt them even if they were armed.

"What the-"

"I bet when you entered this land you noticed this ice-like flounce. It's a special blend of mine I gave my zanpakuto to make so I could control the mind of the people that were frozen under the ice"

"You monster!" Rukia cried.

"Thank you" Rin smiled and turned her attention toward the other Soul Reapers.

They grabbed her and their faces blocked out the last of the sun's light from her. She quickly was put into a deep sleep. This is the end. If this was the end then she would want to see his face once more before she died… Ichigo.


	3. Worrying Over You

**Chapter Three **

**Worrying Over You**

Ichigo waved good-bye to his friends as they departed from his house and to their own homes. Ichigo was glad for the sudden quietness that surrounded him. Another cool breeze pushed toward him. His eyes shifted from his friends to the clear orange sky. Leaves of all colors fluttered along with the soft blowing wind.

"Strange…"

He went inside his house and locked the door. Ichigo walked toward the heater and turned it on. He was tired. It had been a long day. He was pretty sure that Rukia would be in his closet by the time he woke up for the next morning. He might as well wait up for her.

He laid, restfully, on his bed. His mind kept wondering aimlessly towards Rukia. Why did he worry so much about her? Why did he suddenly feel so protective of her? Was he worried because he knew that he might actually have more then friend feelings? Or was that she was more then just a person. She was his world. Either way the conclusion went straight to the fact that he liked her more then a friend.

When she smiled he felt that she was smiling not just for herself but for everyone around her. When she blushed for the silliest of things it made him think that maybe she was only doing it because she was embarrassed to be stupid in front of him. When she laughed it was as though she wanted to be making everyone else feel the she did. Yes, it's true. Her drawings sucked like the titanic sinking but it still held a special place in her heart. Her punches and kicks were only signs of love that had not yet formed. That's how he liked to look it.

Ichigo closed his eyes. The heaviness of them was torture to his eyes. He quickly slipped into an unawareness of his senses.

His dreams were filled with endless nightmares. The same type that had him scared for not only his life but his friend's. He couldn't remember the dream well. All he could remember was fear and coldness.

Snow. Ichigo finally awoke in the mid afternoon of the next day. He saw that snow had fallen too deep to leave the house. The wind had picked up extremely and his family was trapped in. This was indeed strange weather. Something IS going on, and he was going to find out what. He will need to visit Urahara's shop and enter the Soul Society.

.

.

.

.

"The Soul Society, huh?" Urahara tilted his hat to an angle that covered his eyes with a dark shadow. "Well, I'm pretty sure the weather is just as bad as it is over here"

"Please, Urahara! Let me enter the Soul Society" Ichigo pleaded, already in his Soul Reaper form.

"Ichigo" a voice called from behind him. Ichigo looked behind him to Yoruichi. Yoruichi had her arms folded plainly across her chest, and she leaned against a wall. "Are you sure you're doing this because you're worried about the Soul Society? Or are you worried about something else?"

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi for a long moment to process what she meant then it hit him.

"No! I don't like her that way! She's just a friend! And anyway I have a right to worry about her!" Ichigo blushed slightly.

"We will help you, Ichigo. But only until you admit to yourself that you do have special feelings for Kuchiki Rukia"

**Soul Society **

Rukia woke up with a terrible headache. It felt as though her brain was throbbing against the walls of her skull. The intense throbbing made her extremely dizzy.

She was in one of the cells of squad one's prison. It felt like night time since the sun was blocked by the many snow clouds. Snow…that's it! That woman…Rin Kyokou! Rukia rubbed her head and began to think towards her words.

"_The one that I had fallen in love with was kicking me out of my own place!"_

"_He was soon known as Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai" _

"_We both started in low places and slowly made our ways toward nobility. We both have men we love but knowing they will never love us back the way we want them too. We suffered the hardships of life without asking for it! It's who we are!"_

Suddenly the words flew into her mind. Rin Kyokou fell in love with Head Captain Yamamoto! But if Rin had created this land, then that would make her…the true ruler of this place. The person who really does deserves to be here.

"Rin!" Rukia got to her feet and held the bars to the cell.

Rin stepped from the shadows. Her long black hair was pulled into a thick layered pony tail, and her eyes were covered with colored contacts-green-and finally the thing that Rukia had noticed the most was the pale white skin she had. Was it really something that a real person had? Rukia had never seen skin like Rin's. Rukia stared at the woman standing in front of herself.

"I've decided to help you take back what is yours" Rukia smiled. "I've realized something. If you had truly been the ruler of this beautiful society then it's time that you had what you had invented"

Rin just stared at her for a long while. Then finally a light smile appeared on her face as well.

"Well then. If we are going to do this right then you're going to need to know how to use your bankai"

"B-Bankai?" Rukia whispered.

Rin let out of her cell, and Rukia thought about how this woman could help her use her Bankai. From stories she had heard it was suppose to be a single person journey, not a full fledge team. From what she has heard she knew for a fact that a soul reaper, if strong enough, would have a bankai when he or she was ready to embark on the journey. Was she ready or did she have doubts? No! If she wanted to learn how to use her bankai then she shouldn't have any doubts.

She thought about her choice to help Rin. Was it the right choice? It had to be. There was something about the way Rin spoke. It reminded Rukia of herself. On a weird base Rin did have say something that was true? They will never have the men the truly love, love them back the way they want them to. It was a useless task. If Rin speaks the truth then Rukia must do what she thinks is the right thing to do. This is to help Rin Kyokou.

"Easy" Rin and Rukia walked out of the prison and into the cold, but something protected Rukia from the coldness. She actually felt quite warm. "You see, there is one main way to achieve a bankai. The one your soul reaper friends had probably done. Deciding and choosing from millions of swords. That is what I call a Kuro. This means "Hard way". There is another way. A more…simpler way. This is called Kanata'na hoho. This means simple way

"Long ago the Egyptians made a potion to push abnormal humans into a deep sleep. And in that sleep it would take them on a quest in order to find the true meaning of their sword spirits. Each journey is different. But in the journey they tell you of your zanpakuto's first and true name. Mine is Kori No Nyotei. It means Ice Empress.

"The only problem is that the longer you take your journey the more chance there is that you won't wake up. So, young soul reaper. Are you ready to embark on the journey?"

"Yes. Just one thing. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Please address me of Rukia." Rukia smiled.

Rin nodded and they walked down a long road that leads to district 12. There is where they kept all the types of potions to store. Rin searched through many of them. But finally she picked out a purple bottle and tossed it to Rukia. She just held it in her slender fingers.

"Drink the entire thing then your journey will begin"

Rukia did as she was told. She took the cork out of the purple bottle and gulped down. Darkness surrounded her quickly and she soon felt her body senses leaving her one by one. The coldness hit her, and the darkness felt like it would not beat the frostbite.


	4. Rukia's Journey

**Chapter Four **

**Rukia's Journey **

She opened her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so…so controlled of her senses. Everything was where it was suppose to be. The strange stench of rain filled the mirthful air. Her ears could pick up everything and anything. But what she saw blithered her more then she could imagine. She stood at the top of Mt. Fuji. But, that wasn't the worse part. She was standing next to a figure, which stood directly in front of her. The mountain was flat enough for at least a hundred people to stand safely. Fog surrounded the top, so that only the plaque showed, but she had the feeling of the mountain. She _knew_ where and why she was there. She knew everything to be known about the place she was on. Unlike Captain Hitsugaya, Rukia's ice zanpakuto wasn't as strong as it should be. It couldn't change the weather of the world if she was mad, or sad. It couldn't be a bankai. But then again, that's why she was there. To be stronger. To help Rin.

The figure walked towards her. The steps echoed from her ears as each of the heels clicked. Rukia squinted her eyes to get a better look. An outlining appeared. A light pink kimono with a solid pattern shape appeared. The figure was female. That much Rukia was sure of. As she got closer more details became visible. She had long silver hair. She was beautiful. Rukia knew who she was. She was Sode No Shirayuki. Her zanpakuto. Her other half. Her life.

"Sode No Shirayuki…is it really you?" Rukia asked, sounded as though the world around her was coming to an end, and Shirayuki was her only hope to save the world.

"It is I, yes" Sode No Shirayuki bowed and then when she realized that Rukia didn't do it back she stood back up. "Something troubles you, yes?"

"A little…Rin says the she is the rightful head captain, but I'm not sure how much I believe of that. In the Soul Academy they told us the history of the Soul Society, and the squads. Everything. But I don't remember…"

"If you didn't believe then you wouldn't have came to help her. Am I right?" Sode No Shirayuki quickly interrupted, making her point blunt and fast.

"You're right as always. But now that I am here, there are just so many questions I need to ask and I'm not sure how much longer I have" Rukia looked at her sword.

"Well, only Rin can answer your questions. She has them, no?"

"Well, yes"

Rukia shook herself from any doubts. Any misunderstandings she might be building up and looked into the eyes of her beautiful sword.

"Tell me how to use bankai"

Sode No Shirayuki smirked and the journey began.

~Ichigo~

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo's words seemed to only describe the scene but not the meaning of it. He walked towards the barracks of squad 6. He just had the feeling that Rukia would be there.

He followed an empty alley, his footsteps quickly disappearing in the snow. There was no trail to find. No spiritual pressure to trace. No one to ask for directions. It was just him and his manhood. He felt like he was making good time but in reality he was going slower than a snail. The deep snow was slowing him down. Then that's when he noticed a woman. She stood to the distance. He saw her…and she saw him.

"Who are you?" his voice surprised him as he had more strength then he realized.

The figure walked towards him. Her figure was small and he could tell she was a soul reaper. But she wore a white haori over the uniform. Her hair was short and strand of hair was between her eyes. She had deep purple eyes…but no pupils.

"Rukia!" he almost cried in joy. "What the hell happened and why are you wearing a haori? What's going on?"

She just stared at him. A long moment went by and she smirked. She quickly raced towards him and slashed her sword at him. He quickly held his sword up as defense, but it still stayed wrapped.

"What the hell, Rukia?"

She pushed harder and he finally decided that the only way he would get through to her is to fight her and win. She slid her blade down his and then she went attack after attack on him. But Ichigo already knew he was too strong for her. She was too slow and too weak. But something seemed off about her. Was she being controlled?

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

Ichigo quickly dodged the blow with his Tensa Zangetsu blast. The girl wasn't even tired. She smirked and tried again. Another blast shot at him and yet again he blocked it by just a wave of his sword.

"Stupid Soul Reaper. Must you push me too far?" she had finally said something…

"Rukia! Listen to me! You're being controlled!"

She laughed darkly.

"I am not. Watch I'll show you that I am not" she waved her sword in various spins and then stuck in the ground. "Bankai!"

Ice began to form around the sword and then quickly made the battle field complete solid ice. "Shoukou Sode No Shirayuki!"

She waved her hand and in a single bound Ichigo was trapped in a thick layer of ice. So thick he knew not even he could escape it. Not even with Zangetsu.

.

.

.

Rukia was ready to kill the boy. She wanted nothing to do with him. She did another wave and seven hundred ice particles went shooting for the iced man.

"Scatter Senbonzakura"

Millions of cherry blossoms shielded her attack and Rukia's heart almost stopped.

"B-Brother?"

Something in her began to feel again but then a sharp pain made her come to her senses. She must kill him. Must kill him and everyone else.

"Shoukou Kigoken!"

Her sword had broken into thousands of pieces. Like her brother, it too was invisible and ready to attack him.

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

A strange beast protected Byakuya Kuchiki, and another man showed up. Renji Abarai.

Rukia smirked once more.

"I'll take you both down in two moves. I promise you that"


End file.
